


A Rainy Night

by gAdgEt920



Category: Goons Podcast - Fandom, The Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: It was just supposed to be an easy food run. The objective was to grab some beef jerky, some sodas, and a few chips. But when they hear the low rumbling of thunder outside, Mcnasty swore under his breath, he should've bought an umbrella.
Relationships: TheDooo/McNasty, mcnasty/thedooo
Kudos: 24





	A Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some content bois, also, sorry for any grammar mistakes or anything, english not very gud my friending

It was just supposed to be an easy food run. The objective was to grab some beef jerky, some sodas, and a few chips. But when they hear the low rumbling of thunder outside, Mcnasty swore under his breath, he should've bought an umbrella.

Though he was fine though, he had his signature red hoodie on, it would be convenient if it was just him doing the run but he was with Dooo at the moment, wearing a thin shirt and some jeans, it was safe to say that he was freezing at the moment since they got a little wet from the rain.

Now they're on a little waiting shed, waiting for Soup to pick them up since they don't have the cash to get an Uber. He was a bit bummed because getting wet wasn't really on his list of things to do tonight.

Dooo had his arms wrapped around himself, teeth chattering as the rain poured on. Mcnasty sighs, removing his hoodie and draping it over him. 

Dooo blinks, seeing the red hoodie on him "Uh.. wha-"

"You look like you're gonna freeze your balls man." Mcnasty says, chuckling as he wrapped an arm around him.

Dooo blushed, feeling warm as he got closer to Mcnasty. "Thanks..." he mumbles.

"No problem..."

Dooo looks up at Mcnasty, seeing how he was staring at the distance, he could just stare at him all night.

Mcnasty feels Dooo looking at him, "A few more minutes and you're gonna bore holes on my face."

Dooo looks away, "Sorry, uhm... you're just... pretty I guess?"

"Thanks babe."

Dooo scoffs, the little pet name was kind of ruined since the bit. Mcnasty sighs, looking down at Dooo, reaching over to tilt his chin up "You're much more prettier than me altar boy." he says, seeing Dooo's face turn red. He was about to go in for a kiss when he hears the familiar horn of Soup's truck. 

"Hey! Stop doing gay shit and get in!" Soup screams at them

"Took you long enough fuckhead!" Mcnasty says.

Dooo shakes his head, pulling Mcnasty's hoodie close as they got in the car.

When they got back, Dooo looks over to Mcnasty, still wondering what was he gonna do at the waiting shed. He walks over to him "Hey thanks for the-" 

Mcnasty pulls him for a quick peck on the lips, grabbing his hoodie from Dooo and walked over to the bathroom to get some towels. He smirks, seeing how Dooo was frozen in his spot.

Dooo blinks, his face flushed red as Blarg handed him a towel "You okay man?" he asks "You look like you're gonna catch a fever or something."

Dooo shook his head, "I'm fine..uh.. I'll just change..." he says, a little woozy as he walks to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter for Goons struggle tweets, or if you just really wanna see me struggle in general
> 
> @smileygene0920


End file.
